Paradise
by onlyfoolingmyself
Summary: take place before the end of 3x16 but before 3x17
1. Chapter 1

I **DO NOT**own one tree hill or any of the characters on there.

AN: this is my first one tree hill fan fic. So sorry if it's not that good.

AN2: this title is named after the song paradise from Vanessa Carlton I was listening to this song when I was writing this story

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Bang! _

Is what they heard, all six of them. It had only been two hours since it all happened.

Since the shooting, since the six of them had came into the tutoring center, since they had been held hostage, and now one of their worst fears the sound of the gun being shot.

When Haley heard this it felt like her heart had just stopped. Tears started to come. She turned to her husband Nathan, he looked at her and just pulled her close to him. He hadn't even held her for a minute before they heard it again.

_  
Bang! _

Haley's heart felt like it had stopped again. Nathan held her closer. They all waited for something to happen but nothing did, silence was all they heard.

Haley felt Nathan loosen his grip on her. Haley pulled away from him a little so she could look at him.

He was looking at the doorway. He got up from the chair he was sitting in and started walking towards the doorway.

"Nathan where are you going?" Haley asked looking at him.

"I'm going to go see what's going on." Nathan said looking back at Haley.

"Nathan no, don't go out there." Haley said standing up and walking over to him.

"I have to Hales, what if that was Lucas or Peyton?"

"But what if Jimmy still out there? He still has a gun Nathan." Haley said as more tears started to fall.

"I know but I have too." Nathan said as he wiped the tears that were falling.

Haley didn't say anything she just looked into Nathan's eyes.

"As much as I hate to say this and as much as it hurts ok, just please be careful I can't and I won't lose you again." Haley said as her voice cracked.

It broke Nathan's heart to see her like this.

Nathan didn't say anything he just bent down and kissed her. Haley quickly responded to the kiss. The kiss was tender and full of passion, he put everything he had into this kiss. He didn't care if everyone in the room were looking at them.

When the kiss ended Haley rested her forehead on his.

"Be careful." She whispered as fresh tears started to fall.

"I will." Nathan said as he pulled away. "I love you, always and forever." He said as he kissed her forehead.

"I love you too." She said as she forced a smile on her face.

With that Nathan started to walked to the doorway.

Haley watched as he left. She went back over to the chair she had been sitting in before. She put her head in her and prayed everything was going to be ok.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: so what did you think? I know it's short but the second half will be longer so if people like it I'll post the second half.

So please review and tell me know what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

I DO NOT own one tree hill or any of the characters on there

I **DO NOT**own one tree hill or any of the characters on there.

AN: I know I said this was going to be a two shot story but I decided to make it a little longer maybe like 5 chapters.

Also I'm really happy because I got 456 hits but I only 3 reviews. Reviews make me want to keep writing cause without reviews I don't want to write.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nathan walked down the halls trying not to make a sound just incase Jimmy was still out there.

As he turned every corner he made sure it was clear. As he turned one corner what he saw shocked him. He saw Jimmy laying there in a puddle of blood, and next to him was Keith who was also laying in a puddle of blood. Nathan looked up and saw Dan standing there looking down at them with a gun in his hands.

"Dad what's going on?" Nathan asked as he started to walk closer.

Dan jumped when he heard Nathan's voice. "He shot him son." He said not looking into Nathan's eyes, hoping he would believe him.

Nathan didn't say anything for a minute he just looked at both of the bodies just laying there trying to take everything in and not break down.

Nathan looked back up at Dan and then looked at the gun in his hands.

"Then why do you holding the gun?" Nathan asked as his voice broke.

"I heard the gun shots and then came in and picked the gun up." He said hoping Nathan would stop asking questions.

"Ok." Nathan said not really paying attention to what he said.

"Where are the others?" Dan asked changing the subject.

"In the tutoring center." Nathan said looking at Dan.

"Ok well go get them and get out of here."

"Ok." Nathan said turning around and walking away trying to make since of everything he had just saw.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Haley was sitting on a chair with her knees close to her. She looked around the room, she had never seen so many scared faces in on room before. As she looked around the room she saw Marcus sitting up against a wall, it looked like he had been crying but trying really hard to hide it. Skillz, who had his head being held up by his arm and he was just looking at the table in deep thought. Rachel who had tears sliding down her cheeks. Haley never liked Rachel after she found out all the crap she pulled like trying to get Lucas and Peyton to sleep together at Classic after getting her drunk and putting her in the same room that Lucas was in. But now with everything going on she didn't care, it just didn't matter right now. Then there was Mouth. He was sitting at the table crying, his eyes were red and puffy. She knew Mouth and Jimmy were friends, heck she used to be friends with him. She just never thought Jimmy would do something like this in a million years.

Haley was brought out of her thoughts when she heard footsteps coming. Haley looked at the doorway and saw Nathan came through it.

Haley got up from her chair and walked over to him. When she got to him she just wrapped her arms around him.

When Haley didn't feel him hug her back she unwrapped her arms from him and looked up at him.

"What's wrong?" Haley asked looking up at his shocked face.

"It's Keith." Nathan said looking down at her.

"Keith? What's Keith?" Haley asked with a confused look on her face.

"He's dead." Nathan said looking at Haley has her face fell then looking at everyone else in the room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

AN: So what did you think? Please review because like I said if you guys don't then I don't know if anyone liked it or not. So please review.

Also if you want me to put something in this story that you would like to see just let me know and I'll try and fit it in. Like someone asked if I could put some leyton in the story and in the next chapter there will be some leyton. So just let me know


End file.
